


Just Hold Me, Asshole.

by Starla-Nell (Princess_Nell)



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assholes in lust, Biting, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Condoms, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship in there somewhere, Held Down, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Praise, Punishment, Restraints, Sassy Bastards, The Porn Is the Plot, Voice Kink, bratty sub, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Nell/pseuds/Starla-Nell
Summary: “See, I kind of want to find out how many times I can tell you ‘no’ before you try to hit me,” Sam says, letting his smile get wide and teasing.[No major change since first posted, just split into chapters.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories I just woke up with, fully formed, one morning. It doesn't happen often, so I seized the moment. Beta by the excellent rinn, here on AO3 as rinnwrites! 
> 
> For Bucky Barnes Bingo squares U2: Sam Wilson/Falcon; K2: Kink: BDSM; B3: Kink: Orgasm Denial/Edging; Y5: Misunderstandings
> 
> So a little backstory I haven’t written out yet. Sam & Bucky have been pining after each other for weeks following the canon events of Civil War, including Steve springing his team from the Raft. They’ve expressed their mutual desire eloquently through barbs, ribbing, and never ever touching each other. Last night, they found themselves alone in Sam’s apartment, cleaning up after what Scott calls a super-group movie night, and they start arguing about nothing, per usual. A “fuck you,” “no, fuck you,” gets thrown around. Sam says, “I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last man on earth,” or similar. Bucky pushes him against the wall and says “Are you sure?” Sam’s like, “No, I’m not sure,” and (long story short) fucks him. Bucky leaves right after, more than a little confused. 
> 
> The next morning, Bucky has brain weasels, who tell him Sam said no and Bucky didn’t respect that, even though the whole thing was very consensual and enthusiastic. Well, Bucky’s brain weasels are super-powered, capable of focusing on exactly the wrong details, so Bucky goes back that afternoon and apologizes. Open curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For no square, because it has less than 500 words! Whoops!

“You’re sorry?!?” Sam can’t believe this. He finally got his hands on James Fuckin' Barnes, and now this?

Bucky still isn’t looking at him, like he’s angry. “Yeah,” he says. “I shouldn’t have crowded you like that. Pushed. I don’t know what came over me.”

“So, what? You can’t control yourself around me?” Sam asks, not sure what to hope on that one.

“Fuck you,” Bucky snaps, “I’ve got plenty of self-control.”

“Right,” Sam drawls, rolling his eyes to hide how much _that_ idea taunts him. “Then how’d we end up together and you’re regretting it now?”

“I’m not regretting. I’m _apologizing_.”

Fuck, ow. “Sounds like regret to me, son.”

“Fuck. You,” Bucky says, and _then_ Sam thinks about his words. “This shit is how I know you changed your mind.” Bucky heads for the door, but somehow that’s the _last_ thing Sam wants.

“You wanna prove it?” he blurts.

Bucky stops, frozen for a moment. “Prove what?” he asks without turning around, and Sam almost smiles at the grudging curiosity.

“You’ve supposedly got self-control.”

Bucky turns on his heel and snaps, “I don’t have to prove anything to you.” But he stays.

Sam smiles. “Could be fun,” he says, intending to put more snark into it than he manages.

Bucky’s anger softens into frustration. “I’m listening.”

“You’ve heard of edging? Orgasm denial?” Sam asks.

Bucky nods, and his shoulders shift, eyes softening again from frustration to lust. _Oh, hell, yes._

“See, I kind of want to find out how many times I can tell you ‘no’ before you try to hit me,” Sam says, letting his smile get wide and teasing.

Bucky walks past Sam, toward the bedroom. He pauses just past Sam and says softly, “I would never try to hit you.”

This gotdamned man. “But if you tried, you’d succeed, right?” he calls after Bucky.

Bucky smiles over his shoulder. “Well, yeah. But only if you ask _real_ nice.” He keeps walking down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "BDSM" square, K2

Sam stays where he’s at, trying to figure out what to make of _that_. The Winter fucking Soldier knows Safe, Sane, and Consensual etiquette? Sam’s mind thinks too many things at once, and it takes him a minute to refocus on what they’d actually been talking about: testing Bucky’s self-control.

Bucky’s efficient, Sam’ll give him that. By the time Sam walks in the room, Bucky’s clothes are tossed aside, the comforter stripped off the bed, and Bucky’s crawling onto the carbon-grey sheets Sam _just_ changed. Bucky flips over and tucks his hands behind his head and crosses his ankles, smirking to say he’s well aware of the display he makes.

“I assume you don’t actually want me to hit you?” Bucky asks. Sam’s hands need to be on that skin, feeling Bucky’s hard muscles quiver and melt under him again.

Sam licks his lips. “No. You got a safe word?”

“I like traffic lights,” Bucky says, and he sounds like a little shit when he says it, too. “Red, yellow, green.”

“Stop, check in, go.” Sam pulls off his tee-shirt. “Yeah, I can work with that.” The shirt clears his eyes just in time for Sam to catch Bucky’s shiver. “You didn’t really get to look last night, did you?”

“Well,” Bucky drawls, “we were in a hurry.”

Sam undoes his jeans, slowly, and Bucky stares as he slides down over his boxer-briefs and bare legs. “None of that today.”

“Huh,” Bucky says. “You really want me.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you jerk, you didn’t get that memo last night?” Sam steps out of his clothes and strokes his cock through the cotton.

Bucky arches a little. “You’re killing me,” he says.

Sam can’t help the smirk that crosses his face, so he crawls over the bed to Bucky, straddling his hips, and kisses him slow. The kiss tastes like molasses, dark and sweet. Bucky runs his hands up Sam’s back, one warm and one a little cool, and Sam struggles to remember his intention here. Right. Bucky, begging to cum. Yes. Worth the work.

Sam catches Bucky’s hands and presses them into the mattress. “Am I going to have to tie you down?”

“I could break out of anything you’ve got,” Bucky says, gently leaning up toward Sam’s lips again. Sam lets him get close but doesn’t let him claim another kiss.

“Yeah, but you won’t.” Sam dodges Bucky to bite his neck.

“Oh, yeah?” Bucky’s breathless and trying not to be, and that’s just a little unfair. “Why’s that?”

“Because I don’t want you to,” Sam says. Bucky freezes and swallows hard under Sam’s lips. “Oh, you like that?”

“I fucking dare you,” Bucky says, but his voice is rough. Sam chuckles.

“This is going to take a minute.” Sam gets up.

“I don’t care, you fucking tease.” Bucky strokes himself.

“No,” Sam says, putting every inch of command into his voice.

Bucky freezes. “No?”

“You don’t get to touch yourself. That’s my job. Hands on the mattress.”

Bucky obeys, but teases, “You don’t want me ready for you? You don’t want to have me ready to pop with your first touch?”

Sam snorts and goes back to pulling out his restraints. “What fun would that be?”

“Oh, fuck, you just… have cuffs?”

Sam looks at him. “That okay?”

“Fuck, Sam, _yes_ , it’s okay. Fucking tie me down already.”

“I thought you said you have self-control,” Sam teases.

Bucky doesn’t say anything as Sam wraps cuffs around one ankle, then the other, but he looks like he’s chewing on anger, frustration, lust.

Sam pulls rope through the loop of the ankle restraints and then onto the bed. Bucky’s legs are tight, hands pressed hard enough into the mattress to lift him up a little.

When Sam finishes securing his legs, Bucky’s head drops onto the mattress. “I can’t believe I’m letting you tie me down,” he says.

“Hey,” Sam says, getting on the bed over Bucky, knees to one side. “Hey.” Bucky opens his eyes, worry or disbelief etched in his brow. “This okay?” Sam asks.

Bucky freezes for a moment, then his brow smooths over. He tugs on his leg restraints.

“Yeah, they’re good. Not too tight, but I’d have to break something to get out.”

Sam huffs and sits back to reach for the wrist cuffs. “You’d _better_ not break anything. Just say red and I’ll let you out.”

He turns back to wrap the cuff around Bucky’s wrist, and his brow is still smooth. “Yeah,” he says, soft and sweet. “I know.”

Sam freezes then. Wait. What the _fuck_ is he doing? This is the Winter Soldier, his best friend’s best friend. Didn’t this guy try to kill them a few months ago? He doesn’t know _shit_ about Bucky, and he’s tying him to his bed?

“Sam,” Bucky says. No, Bucky never tried to kill them. That was the Winter Soldier. Bucky laughs at movie night and meets Sam’s snark with his own. “You still with me?” He says it like he’s not the one half-tied down. That’s when Sam remembers this asshole relaxed and needy in his bed last night, and he needs more of _that_.

“Yeah,” Sam says. “I’m here.” He finishes wrapping the cuff around Bucky’s wrist and gets the length of rope to tie it onto the bed.

Bucky grins. “I was worried you were coasting off somewhere, Birdie.”

“The _mouth_ on you,” Sam says, smiling and grabbing Bucky’s other wrist.

“Gonna shut me up?” Bucky says. Sam ties the last restraint down and looks Bucky over before he answers. Bucky’s only half-hard anymore, but that’s not even the point. Sam just wants that look on Bucky’s face again, that sweet pleasure.

“Yeah, I really am,” Sam says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "KINK: orgasm denial/edging" square, B3  
> And hopefully next time the muses will be kind and give me inspiration that fits on one row or column or at least a diagonal.

Unfortunately for Bucky, Sam goes slow. God, Bucky just wants that rush, that buzz, the bliss Sam left under his skin. Bucky gives him shit, of course, as he runs soft, almost tickling touches over his skin from fingertips to toes, just grazing Bucky’s sack and never touching his fast-hardening cock.

“Not going to be begging much at this rate, Birdie.”

“Oh, your body’s begging me plenty,” Sam says, and Bucky pulls gently at the restraints just to feel the resistance because it’s true. “Go on,” Sam says, staying frustratingly out of reach. God, that chest, those arms. Those _thighs_. Bucky grunts. “Tell me what your body’s saying. I wanna hear the words.”

“Fuck you,” Bucky grits out.

“Not yet, honey,” Sam laughs.

God damn it. Bucky presses his head back in the mattress and closes his eyes while Sam runs short nails up his legs, holds himself tight to keep from quivering as he runs those nails up his stomach, lets a grunt escape as he catches a nipple scraping across his chest.

“We should’ve talked pain,” Sam muses.

Bucky snorts, grateful for the relief from the fucking torture of pleasure Sam’s putting him through. “I can take pain,” he says, looking up.

Something flashes across Sam’s face, and Bucky wonders how much of that fucking file Sam’s seen. “That’s not a conversation for when you’re tied down.”

“Fair enough,” Bucky says, grinning a challenge. “You already know about my nipples, though.”

Without warning, Sam reaches down and twists Bucky’s nipple, hard, and words flee his head. He arches back as much as he can with his arms and legs strapped down, pressing his head into the mattress and lifting most of his back up just a few inches. He doesn’t moan, though. Doesn’t want to give Sam the satisfaction.

Sam chuckles while Bucky squirms under Sam’s soothing touch after such exquisite pain.

“Asshole,” Bucky pants, hating that it comes out breathless.

“A _real_ mouth on you,” Sam says with a smile, then does the same thing to the other nipple.

Oh, _fuck_ , the world falls away again, and Bucky can’t stop himself from twisting and writhing. Sam eases off for a second, and Bucky thinks it’s over, but then Sam twists and _pulls_ and a traitorous groan escapes Bucky’s throat.

“That was gorgeous,” Sam says while Bucky tries to recover under that gentle caress. “You moan so nice, Barnes, I think you earned a reward.” He’s moving lower on the bed.

“Fuck,” Bucky whispers just before Sam licks up the entire length of his cock.

Lust burns into Bucky’s brain, hot and sure. His entire body’s on fire, flames and embers, and he needs to cum.

“Get on with it, Birdie,” Bucky rasps out. “You wanted me to beg, I’m not even close.” It’s a lie. Sam fucking _chuckles_ and Bucky can’t stop from squirming at that voice.

“Right,” he drawls. “Is this where I admit I’m hard, too?” Sam presses his covered hard-on against Bucky’s leg. “That put you at ease?”

Bucky tilts his head, pretending he’s calmed down. “You know, I just thought of a great way to shut me up.”

“Got an oral fixation, Barnes?” Sam says, but he puts two fingers in Bucky’s mouth before he can respond.

Bucky does moan at that, then sucks Sam’s fingers in, treating them the way he would his cock. Sucking, licking, taking them as deep as Sam will give him. Not very deep.

“Fuck,” Sam says. “ _Fuck._ ” Bucky smirks around his fingers.

Then Sam takes his fingers out, moves next to Bucky, and before Bucky can clear his mind enough to say something snide, wraps a hand around the base of his cock and puts fingers of his other hand back in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky grunts, but then gets caught up in the dual pleasure of the fingers stroking his tongue and Sam’s smooth slow strokes tugging on the base of his cock. Bucky can’t stop from writhing, and he cuts a whimper short as Sam’s hand comes up soft over his entire cock.

“Fuck you, Barnes,” Sam says, takes his fingers out of Bucky’s mouth, and leans over to swallow Bucky’s cock.

Bucky arches back, using every inch of give in the restraints. Sam’s cock is right there.

“Give it to me, Wilson,” Bucky says. “Come on, let me get my mouth on you.”

Sam sits up and gives him a burning look while he strips off his cotton boxer-briefs. He undoes the right wrist restraint.

“Tap if you need me to stop.”

“Unlikely,” Bucky says, pulling Sam’s hips into position. “Shut me up right.”

Sam slides his cock into Bucky’s eager mouth, and Bucky tilts his head back to take as much of Sam as he can. He wraps his hand around that glorious thigh to pull him in deeper.

“Fuck, Barnes,” Sam says. Or that’s what it sounds like with his ears muffled by Sam’s thighs. God, Bucky’s mouth practically _glows_ with the pleasure of Sam’s cock sliding over his tongue. Then Sam leans forward to take Bucky in his mouth, and Bucky loses all capacity for rational thought.

Rush of pleasure, not cumming but intense and thick through his muscles. Bucky tugs the three remaining restraints, concentrating on not pulling too hard, concentrating on keeping his teeth covered with lips and tongue. Sam slides up/off and does some fucking thing to the head of Bucky’s cock, and Bucky groans, pulling Sam back into his mouth as he does. They work out a rhythm, Sam sliding over Bucky’s body, his mouth over Bucky’s cock, his cock into Bucky’s mouth. It’s a bright pleasure, a space where Bucky doesn’t have to be afraid of how he reacts to Sam, how he wants… more. More than last night. More than this.

Sam pulls off before Bucky can get there. “Ask me before you cum,” he says, catching his wrist and cuffing it again. So Sam can tell Bucky no.

“Fuck, Wilson,” Bucky says as Sam takes him into his mouth again, one hand wrapped around the base this time. In less than a minute, pleasure rushes up his back and he cries out, “Can I cum?”

For a moment, Bucky hopes for and fears a ‘yes’. Then Sam’s mouth lifts up and he says, “No.” Sam’s hand leaves. The building orgasm just… flows away, leaving a dissatisfied buzz of pleasure.

Bucky presses his head back with a frustrated groan. “You really are an asshole,” he pants.

“And you’re looking _fucking_ good,” Sam says, deep-voiced and hot. Pleasure shoots through Bucky and oh, shit, does he have a voice kink? He’s squirming before he can suppress it, and Sam chuckles which is _not_ helping.

Sam trails his fingers over Bucky’s body like sparks of pleasure, a sweet agony of longing.

“That was a good one,” Sam says, getting up to grab something from the nightstand. “What you want next?” Is that lube?

“You’re asking me?” Bucky says, wishing he could stop sounding so breathless. Okay, okay, he might not cum the moment Sam touches his cock.

“I want to see you this time,” Sam says. He moves between Bucky’s legs, and if he weren’t tied down heaven help him Bucky would wrap his legs around Sam and not let go until he’d fucked him properly. “This’ll work,” Sam says, smoothing his hands up Bucky’s legs and wrapping one around his cock, the other resting in the fold at the top of his thigh. Then he grabs the lube and drizzles it over Bucky’s cock.

“So you gonna let me cum this time?” Bucky says, smiling through the pleasure humming through his body, centered around Sam’s touch.

“Ask me and see,” Sam says, stroking faster and watching with such intensity Bucky has to close his eyes.

Sam’s fucking _talented_. He strokes Bucky through swells of pleasure that he lets fall away again. Bucky tries to hide the way it affects him until Sam says, “Come on, babe, open up. Let me see you.” Something in Bucky cuts loose, and Bucky’s breath leaves in a rush. After that, he moans when Sam twists his hand at the base, whimpers and squirms when he teases the tip.

“Sam,” he whispers as Sam’s hand slows again, bringing him down off another low peak. “Please, Sam.”

It’s like Sam read all Bucky’s reactions and created the perfect plan to get Bucky off in that instant. His hands move firm on the base and light over the leaking tip, just fast enough to launch Bucky up to the edge again.

“Can I cum!” he blurts, surprised.

“No,” Sam says, and that’s a crushing disappointment, washed away by the sudden ebb of pleasure when Sam’s hands leave him.

“You _fuck_ ing asshole!” Bucky says, but his voice shakes on the last word.

Sam chuckles. “You don’t need to stop, do you?”

Bucky lifts his head. “No, you fuckhole. I _need_ you to keep _going_.”

“Oh, this is _fun_ , Barnes. Why did no one tell me you were this much _fun_?” Sam’s smirking at him and what the _fuck_?

Bucky lets his head fall back. No one told him because Bucky hasn’t fucked anyone he hasn’t paid for the service.

“Just fucking. Stop toying with me.”

“Oh, I think I’m going to toy with you once more.”

“God, Sam, _please_.”

“Color?” Sam asks, and Bucky does not want to see the face that comes with that much concern.

“Fucking green, just get it over with,” he snaps.

Sam smooths a hand over Bucky’s leg. “Get it over with, what?” The smile is back in his voice.

“Get it over with, you asshole,” Bucky says.

Sam reaches up and twists his nipple again, the pain cutting through Bucky’s haze of frustration.

“What’d you say?” Sam asks mildly while Bucky yells.

“Ow, fuck!” But he wants to hold out. He wants to see… Sam twists the other nipple, and it shoots up from Bucky’s balls, arching him off the bed against his will.

“Please!” Bucky shouts, and the pain stops.

“That wasn’t so hard,” Sam says, rubbing Bucky’s nipples again, and the pleasure is so intense he whimpers. “There you go,” Sam says, sounding satisfied.

“Please, Sam, please,” Bucky says, squirming and maybe hating himself a little.

“ _Good_ , Bucky,” Sam says, stroking up his cock.

This time, one hand plays over Bucky’s cock, using everything Sam’s learned about how to drive Bucky out of his mind with pleasure, while the other slicks lube against Bucky’s hole.

“Yes, Sam, _please_ ,” Bucky says, trying to press his ass against that finger.

Sam hums and slides the first finger into his body. It doesn’t feel like much, just a little pressure and awareness of the muscles there through the pleasure of Sam’s touch on Bucky’s cock. Then Sam circles his finger, pressing around the rings of muscle there. Bucky groans.

“Remember you inside me, Sam. Wasn’t that good?”

“Yeah, honey, it was so good,” Sam admits, and isn’t that something? But then he slips another slick finger beside the first and _there_ it is. Bucky groans and writhes down onto Sam’s fingers and up into the hand around his cock, and there’s nothing but pleasure and the feeling of Sam’s hands, exactly what the fingers in his ass are doing. Twist, then in and out, then curl: a slow caress against his prostate, making Bucky nearly lose his load.

“Can”—but then it’s over and Sam’s stroke on his cock pauses. “I’m fine. No, I’m fine,” Bucky pants.

Sam’s hand is still on his cock. Only his fingers in Bucky’s ass move. Scissor, twist, stretching the muscles, feeling so good.

“Sam, please, please move,” Bucky begs.

“Not yet, honey,” he says, and his hand leaves Bucky’s cock entirely. Bucky moans, but then there’s the click-snap of the lube cap and Sam eases a third finger into Bucky’s body.

“Holy _shit_ , Sam,” Bucky says. He feels so full. Sam slides in and out, curling his fingers each time he pulls out, sliding pressure like orgasm against Bucky’s sweet spot. He can’t speak when Sam does that, so he just moans and hopes it’s enough to tell Sam what he’s trying to say.

“I’m going to fuck you right, Bucky,” Sam says, quietly enough Bucky’s not sure he’s supposed to hear that. Then his other hand touches his cock with slick.

Bucky thinks he’s going to cum right away, but he hits some sort of plateau and just hangs there. Then: “Sam, I think—yeah fuck can I cum?”

Sam takes his hand away. “No,” he says, then strokes one last caress over Bucky’s sweet spot. Sam said no, so Bucky stomps on the orgasm ruthlessly before it spills out. Still, when Sam’s fingers and touch are gone, Bucky’s shaking with unfulfilled pleasure and need.

“Fuck, Barnes,” Sam says, and there’s a crinkly noise. Condom wrapper, that’s good.

“Good thinking,” Bucky says. “Fuck Barnes, excellent plan.” Bucky’s not sure the words are coming out right. Sam tugs on his hips, and Bucky pulls with his legs on the restraints to move his body down the bed where Sam wants it. All slack pulls out of his arm restraints. He rolls his hips up, but the ropes stop him; it doesn’t feel like enough. Sam rips the velcro of an ankle cuff and pushes that leg up. _Yes._ Sam’s slick cock presses against his entrance, slow and so good. They moan together as Sam slides that first inch inside.

“Fuck,” Sam says again, close by his ear. Bucky wants to touch him. “Wait,” Sam says.

Sam pulls out, then takes off the other ankle cuff. Bucky pulls himself a few inches back up the bed to give his arms a little slack, then wraps his legs around Sam, pulling him down.

Sam lands on top of him, kisses him hard. What the _fuck_. This wasn’t supposed—this wasn’t supposed to be this good. Bucky kisses back hard, desperately.

Sam pushes his legs off, and Bucky loosens his grip, rolling his hips as high as he can so Sam can line up. Sam pushes in again, a different angle this time, so fucking good. Slow, so slow. Bucky moans, not even caring. Sam fucking earned it. After what feels like torturous years of pleasure, Sam’s hips meet Bucky’s in a gentle press.

“You good?” Sam moans.

 _So good._ But it comes out as a moan instead. Bucky rocks his hips, and Sam smiles a lust-drunk smile. Then he circles his hips, real slow, pressing against Bucky.

Holy fuck. It feels like Sam is filling him, not just his ass but his entire body. Sam feels like a part of him, between his legs, under his skin. Not an inch of Bucky is his own. It’s all Sam, and that slow, tortuous circle of his hips grinding against Bucky’s. Bucky presses his heels against Sam’s ass and muffles his moans against his shoulder. Then Sam bites Bucky’s neck, and every nerve lights up. He throws his head back, gasping. That changes the angle just enough that Sam’s slow, sensuous circle of his hips presses on Bucky’s balls, on his cock.

“Sam, Sam,” Bucky moans, tugging the restraints. He wants to scratch the hell out of Sam’s back, but this is good, too.

“Bucky,” Sam says, “I want you to cum on my cock now.”

That’s all it takes. Sam keeps circling, and Bucky fills up with pleasure, held tight in Sam’s arms, holding Sam tight against him. Then Bucky’s orgasm washes over him as the circle of Sam’s hips speeds up, and they cum together, Sam muffling his yell on another bite to Bucky’s neck. Bucky throws his head back and just hopes his yell doesn’t hurt Sam’s ears because he can’t quiet himself. Pleasure bursts out of him and cum splashes across his chest.

Sam’s watching him with clear eyes, not moving. When Bucky meets his gaze, he circles his hips again and Bucky jerks against the restraints with another spasm of pleasure. The asshole chuckles and does it again. Bucky gives an exasperated huff, and he does it _again_.

“All right, that’s enough!” Bucky says, releasing his legs and shoving Sam out. He goes with another god-damned sexy chuckle as Bucky shivers with the loss. “Let me out of these things,” Bucky says, but he’s too relaxed to make it snap.

“Who’s giving orders now?” Sam says, standing to take off the condom and throw it away.

Bucky flutters his eyelashes, which he has on good authority is a completely unfair move. “Please?” he teases.

“Oh, well, if it’s a request,” Sam says, giving him a kiss and releasing the wrist cuffs. Bucky freezes still. “Sorry, was that too…”

Bucky wraps Sam in his arms, pulling them together. “Shut up,” he says. “Just hold me, asshole.”

They hold each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Marvel and especially Bucky! I'm on Twitter and sometimes Tumblr, but it's easiest to get me on Discord if we're in a server together. I'm Starla-Nell across all the realms.


End file.
